The present invention relates in general to a portable container of folded construction, comprising primarily a single foldable blank made of corrugated paperboard, fiberboard, or other foldable sheet material.
The invention may be embodied in containers having various diverse uses, such as an animal carrying case, houses for such pets as cats or dogs, a cat litter box, or the like. The invention is also useful for purposes not related to animals, examples being a display case, a bookcase, a magazine rack, a toy storage box, a doll house, a tote box, a clothes hamper, a suitcase, or the like.
As further background, containers of folded construction formed primarily from a single blank have, of course, been proposed and/or made heretofore. The present invention comprises various improvements on prior containers of this type.